goldenstars_pridefandomcom-20200213-history
Goldenstar
Goldenstar is a lean, sleek, long-haired golden tabby tom with warm amber eyes, light paws, a tufted tail, a scar on his shoulder and above his nose, and a pink nose and paw pads. Goldenstar is first seen as Goldenkit in the nursery on his apprentice ceremony day. He looks out at RiverClan camp and sees cats gathering around for his apprentice ceremony. His mother, Gorsebush, is grooming his brother and sister, Fernkit and Snowkit (respectively). Fernkit is nervous and asks the other queen in the nursery, Spottedfur, if he can skip his ceremony and take care of her kits instead. She shakes her head, playfully saying that she wouldn't let any of Gorsebush's kits near hers. At their apprentice ceremony, Goldenkit is renamed Goldenpaw and gets Reefstar as his mentor. He's in dismay, as he feels that getting a leader as his mentor puts a lot of extra pressure on him and highlights him in the crowd. As Reefstar tries to chat with him, Reedpelt and Gorsebush come over to talk. Gorsebush encourages Goldenpaw and tells him to make her proud. Goldenpaw goes into the apprentice's den and meets Snowpaw, who was apprenticed to Cloudstripe, there. She is unsure of him at first, disappointed that he got a special mentor, but soon she learns to be proud of him. Oleanderpaw and Icepaw come in soon after, congratulating their new denmates. Goldenpaw sees Icepaw scanning his sister and him and tries to sit straighter. Goldenpaw then asks Mudpatch to show him where Reefstar's den is. Mudpatch is kind to him, and Goldenpaw wonders why she couldn't have been his mentor. Reefstar shows him to Daisystep, his deputy. Then they go to the medicine cat den, where Creekmist, Adderstrike, and Bumblepaw are. Goldenpaw doesn't like how Bumblepaw stares at him. They then go to the river, where Goldenpaw meets Fernpaw, who was apprenticed to Carptail, while he's drinking. Fernpaw introduces Goldenpaw to Sunpool, and while they're talking with Reefstar, Goldenpaw plays his apprenticeship down, feeling uncomfortable. Later, Goldenpaw comes back, exhausted, to camp. He sits in the apprentice's den with the others and eats, but while Fernpaw brags about him, Goldenpaw gets up to bury the bones from his fresh-kill. He asks StarClan why he couldn't have had a normal mentor. The next day, Goldenpaw and Reefstar are training. Goldenpaw is learning to swim and very nearly hits his head on a massive boulder. Reefstar scolds him and tells him to always look where he's going, but Goldenpaw mutters to himself that he couldn't have possibly seen the boulder. He learns to fish quickly and catches his first fish. Reefstar congratulates him, but comments on the fish's small size. They bring it back to camp, and Goldenpaw takes his fish to the elders. When Blueblossom gushes that she's proud to eat the future leader's first prey, Goldenpaw tells them that he won't be leader and that he just wants to be a normal warrior. The elders are shocked, but they understand. Goldenpaw then sees Snowpaw and Icepaw sharing tongues in the shade. He expresses disdain about it; he doesn't want his sister to break away from him yet. That night, Creekmist is found dead in his den, obviously killed by a cat. Bumblepaw grieves for his fallen mentor, while Adderstrike demands who was responsible for the kill. Reefstar gazes at the body and tells the Clan he murdered the medicine cat. Adderstrike comes close to killing Reefstar, but Daisystep tells him to pull away and they'll decide his fate in the morning. Goldenpaw is wracked with fear and confusion. He never saw Reefstar go into the medicine den; he was with him the whole day. The next morning, Goldenpaw visits Reefstar in his den. Reefstar lashes out at him about his mentoring, so Goldenpaw asks Sunpool if he's getting a new one. She tells him Reefstar is getting exiled, and he can't mentor him from out of their territory. Goldenpaw is excited to get a new mentor and races over to Mudpatch, begging her to be his new mentor. She shrugs, unsure of that position since she was only made a warrior three moons ago. Goldenpaw asks her to consider it, so she agrees. At the river, Goldenpaw sees a ThunderClan warrior and apprentice stealing prey. He tries to fight them, but Daisystep and a passing patrol hears him and stops him from nearly killing the ThunderClan apprentice. The ThunderClan cats tell Daisystep that an odd sickness has broken out among the prey, and they were trying to learn how to fish to feed their Clan. Daisystep tells them to discuss it at the next Gathering and takes Goldenpaw home to nurse his wounds. Reefstar is exiled that day, and Daisystep goes to the Moonstone to get her nine lives. While she is gone, Goldenpaw searches for Reefstar and finds him hunting in WindClan territory as an attempt to gain the Clan's approval. Goldenpaw lashes out at him, but Reefstar tells him he didn't kill Creekmist. Confused, Goldenpaw runs back to RiverClan. She becomes Daisystar, and opts to mentor Goldenpaw. He is disappointed, having to be a leader's apprentice yet again. However, Daisystar's training is a lot easier than Reefstar's, so Goldenpaw exceeds well. After Silverwish, Daisystar's now deputy, scents ThunderClan near the border again, Goldenpaw goes back to the apprentices' den and finds Snowpaw and Oleanderpaw there. Oleanderpaw looks horribly tired, and Snowpaw is trying to comfort her. Goldenpaw thinks back on the night before, when Oleanderpaw looked equally exhausted. After Oleanderpaw leaves the den, Snowpaw reluctantly tells Fernpaw and Goldenpaw that she is expecting kits. At the Gathering, Poppystar begs the other leaders to give her a portion of their territory for hunting. Daisystar and Stridestar agree, but Lightningstar refuses. When Goldenpaw comes back to the Clan, Spottedfur is kitting. Two moons later, Goldenpaw takes Pearlkit and Flintkit to the river. Flintkit falls in and nearly drowns. Goldenpaw saves him from running into a jagged rock. Flintkit has a deep wound on his leg, but Adderstrike and Bumblewing assure Spottedfur that he'll be alright. He takes a bit longer to recover, and Spottedfur becomes so consumed with his care that Pearlkit is forgotten. Goldenpaw occupies her and he finds a friend in her. Later, Oleanderpaw tells Daisystar and the Clan that she has kits, and Daisystar makes her a warrior, calling her Oleanderblossom. Icepaw is jealous, but Goldenpaw, Fernpaw, and Snowpaw comfort her.